This invention relates to devices for inhibiting unintentional usage of automobile batteries.
Automotive headlights provide a substantial load upon automobile electrical systems. When the automobile engine is running, the electrical system is normally powered by a generator through suitable voltage regulation means. However, when the engine is shut down the electrical system is powered exclusively by a battery. Though this battery may sustain relatively light system loads for substantial periods of time, the load provided by automobile headlights is too great for this. When, therefore, automobile headlights are left in an energized condition while the engine is shut down, energy is depleted from the battery to a point where the headlights are dimmed or extinguished and the battery rendered incapable of providing sufficient current to restart the engine. This all too frequent occurrence is very frustrating to automobile drivers who, having inadvertently left their headlights on while away from the vehicle for a substantial period of time, return only to find their batteries dead and the engine incapable of being started.
In recent years the just described condition has occurred at an increasing frequent rate due to the fact that many State regulations now require headlights to be on whenever the car is operating in rain as well as during those times when driving visability is reduced as at twilight or at dusk. Prior art attempts have been made alleviating this condition. They, however, have been essentially limited to mechanisms for automatically turning off the headlights when the car ignition is turned off. This approach is successful only with an accompanying sacrifice in headlight control insomuchas there often exists specific periods of time when it is consciously desirable to maintain headlights in an on condition but with the engine in an off condition.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide means for inhibiting unintentional usage of an automobile battery.
More specifically, it is an object of the present invention to provide means for inhibiting automobile drivers from leaving their automobiles with their headlights turned on.
Another object of the invention is to provide a device of the type described which may be easily and comfortably carried in the pockets of automobile drivers.
Another object of the invention is to provide a device of the type described which is economical to manufacture and assemble.